


rat

by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)



Series: dsmp headcanons [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Aftermath of Violence, Banishment, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Other, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Threats of Violence, Villain Dream, Villains, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester
Summary: a (somewhat) comprehensible story woven by the dream smp storyline, written through 12 different perspectives. progression from the beginning of the smp to the current l'manberg retribution arc.actual smp script written by technoblade, dream, wilbur, quackity, tommy, and tubbo.somewhat inspired by the song "rät" by penelope scott.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble/Dream SMP Ensemble, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, dream & everyone
Series: dsmp headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119860
Kudos: 15





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i come from scientists and atheists and white men who kill god  
> they make technology high quality complex physiological  
> experiments and sacrilege in the name of public good  
> they taught me everything, just like a daddy should

leaves rustled in the fresh sun. george's footsteps were close behind dream's, with sapnap's farther back behind them both.

"i think this is a nice place to build."

"me too. what should we do?"

there was a pause.

"maybe like a big community house? like we could all have stuff there and live there for now."

"not a bad idea. where should we start?"

the leaves moved again as their thick stem was chopped at until they met the ground. they never got to rustle after that. the heavy log pieces pressed the grass down into the dirt, leaving the first dent in the otherwise undisturbed field.

dream looked out over the land, but he saw something different.

"george," he called out blindly, fearing that the landscape would change if he looked away or blinked at it. "do you see that?"

"see what?"

"the fire. is there a lava pool around here?"

"i don't see a fire."

"you don't see the pits? like something exploded?"

dream could see the other man staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"no... um, dream, are you okay? are you joking with me?" george's voice was filled with concern, and he faced him fully to investigate his reddening face. he got on his tiptoes and pressed the back of his hand to the taller man's forehead.

"you feel kinda warm. maybe you should sit down for a little bit. me and sapnap can work while you rest."

when george's arm passed over his vision to feel his temperature, the scene changed again. he could see explosions spanning the horizon. his stomach fell and he wanted to run after the synchronized puffs of smoke, he wanted to catch whoever was doing that to his land.

but instead he was gently guided to a patch of grass under another tree, and george brought him some water and bread as he sat down.

"just stay here, me and sapnap are gonna go get some clay for bricks. we'll be back in a second."

george ran off, grabbing his sword and axe to chase after the other man, who was already yards ahead of him.

dream watched them go, blinking to see yet another scene. buildings towered over the two, and dream could see something shiny on george's head. he almost smiled until he saw george's figure fall limply to the ground. the headpiece fell loudly, clattering against the stone pathway he had been walking on. someone's hand moved it and stepped on it harshly. the emeralds embedded into the sides made a screeching sound, like they were being hurt by being scratched against the artifical path. the sight made dream's ears ring and tears form in his eyes.

he blinked again and everything was gone. his friends were nowhere to be seen, but he could hear them laughing as they splashed in what dream could only assume was a nearby pond.

he looked to his right and the hill was pristine. there were no fires, no unsightly holes. the grass was fresh and vibrant, dancing in the wind with the flowers next to them.

he shook his head a few times before reaching for the loaf of bread george had given him.

maybe he was sick.


	2. oh george

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and you were beautiful and vulnerable, and power and success  
> god, damn, i fell for you your flamethrowers, your tunnels and your tech  
> i studied code because i wanted to do something great like you  
> and the real tragedy is half of it was true
> 
> dream pov

dream never saw anything like he did on the first day again.

things were peaceful. sapnap and george worked on building the community house area with dream, and soon there were smooth wooden paths extending from the shore of the large lake over to the building in the center of the water. the bricks were being made and laid slowly, and dream often lost himself in the feeling of the cold, smoothed clay in his hands.

the building was nearly complete. sapnap hung a few more lanterns on the exterior until there was an adequate amount of light around the corners and the arching doorway.

"do you like it, dream?"

the taller man was sitting on the pathway, dangling his legs in the cool water and watching the fish swim around the coral. he didn't look up at the building.

"yeah, it looks good."

"you didn't even look at it."

dream sighed and stood up, taking a glance at the architecture as he slipped his armor back on.

"yeah, looks good," he repeated, looking over at the rising moon before moving past sapnap into the house.

sapnap only watched him as he walked around, arranging things in chests absently. the iron golem dragged its feet against the ground nearby, also watching him curiously.

"what's wrong?"

"i miss george."

sapnap scoffed, sitting down against the wall and stretching his legs.

"am i not good enough?" he joked, but the air was too tense for him to even laugh. "s-sorry."

"no, it's okay. i'm just," dream sighed in frustration and slumped down onto the floor next to his friend. he pulled some string out of his pocket, twisting and turning the threads around in his fingers. "i miss him a lot. like, i love you and i like you being here so much, but george just makes me feel something different. _he's different._ "

sapnap nodded. "i know how you feel, and i don't hate you for it. he should be back sometime soon, he's been out looking for supplies and nearby villages. my bet is that he'll be back tomorrow morning, in a few hours."

dream smiled at his lap, his fingers twisting the string into a tight knot. he didn't recall doing something like that, but he didn't bother to question it. it certainly wasn't the first thing on his mind.

\---

an arrow shot through a zombie stumbling along the pathway to the house. off-color liquid spilled from the wound as the creature fell to the ground, staining the light-toned wood with its blood. dream watched it puddle underneath the body before running off into the water he had been sitting in hours before. the fish shifted before flooding around the drops of color in their previously clear habitat.

"dream, on your left."

he turned to see sapnap in front of him, his shield blocking his vision. he heard the sound of a bow being pulled before the man next to him yelled in pain, a raised feather protruding from his forearm.

"go inside, i'll kill the skeleton and then bandage it up. try rinsing it out with water while you wait."

sapnap only nodded, and dream could see that his eyes were blurred with tears. the older man ran forward, pushing back against a thump against his shield. his sword pushed out blindly underneath, hitting something hard that cracked on impact.

the skeleton fell in pieces to the ground, its head rolling off of the rest of bones and splashing in the water. dream watched droplets of water slide down the pale bones, soaking into the cracks of the wood. he scrambled to pick up the bow and a few bones and arrows before going inside, closing the doors. he put the materials into chests before grabbing some food, water, and patches of wool.

"take this," dream said, dropping bread and steak into his open hand. his fingers were stained with his own blood, which was now soaking into his clothes and bleeding onto his dark armor. the arrow was in a painfully awkward spot, striking in between the two bones in his forearm. his hand was stuck in a limp grip, where he was holding onto his shield. _the shield he used to protect dream instead of himself._

sapnap nodded feebly, looking out of the window across from them. he gritted his teeth as he felt dream grab the end of the arrow.

"just pull it out quickly."

dream nodded, using his other hand to hold sapnap's wrist for leverage. the younger man squeezed his eyes shut and counted dream's breaths; _in, out, one. in, out, two. in, out--_

the sharpened flint tug at his strained tendons one last time before sliding out of the wound, the black now a wet, dark brown. his eyes crossed at the combination of pain and the sight of the arrow, his blood soaking almost a full inch into the wooden shaft. he didn't see much, but he could see dream's hand trembling as he hesitated, unsure where to put the projectile.

he settled for putting it in his lap, grabbing the bottle of water and pouring it over the newly opened wound. sapnap winced and breathed out shakily. dream apologized quietly before stretching the wool like gauze over the opening. the white was instantly stained a dark red, the consistency only watered down with the traces of water left mixed in.

"there." dream had wrapped the wool around his arm a few times, securing it with the knot he tied previously during their conversation about george.

his friend nodded in appreciation, unable to take a full breath to speak due to the pain. he brought his other hand up to take a bite of the bread. its darkened crust crumbled in his mouth and a few crumbs dropped to the ground. dream carefully swept up the mess, taking it outside and dumping the molecules into the water for the fish.

the fish certainly seemed to be having a good time tonight at least.

as he turned to go back inside, he heard footsteps behind him. he grabbed his sword quietly and turned slowly, eyes scanning the horizon for something hostile.

however, when he turned, he saw george's face directly in front of his own. his nose was pink and dream swore he could see little freckles on his cheeks. along his cheekbone was a long cut that was scabbed in a dark line that ended just below his right eye. he had just pulled an arrow out of sapnap's arm while feeling his friend's pulse as he held his wrist, but somehow the small cut that scarred george's ivory skin felt so much more sickening.

"did you miss me?"

dream chuckled and stepped closer, running his rough thumb over the cut that he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of since he noticed it. george blushed and smiled sheepishly at the gesture, looking over at the skin of dream's arm. it was splattered with blood that george could tell wasn't his own.

"i did miss you."

the moment was interrupted suddenly as an arrow whizzed past george's head, narrowly missing them both and splintering the wood decor of the community house.

"we should get inside."

dream nodded, disappointed in the poor timing of the moment. even in the darkness, the glisten of george's pink lips caught dream's eye. he wanted to know what it was like to be close to george. to feel the heat of his body. to play with his hair. to take those trips to far-off places with him and talk to him while they walked for hours across grass and stone. he wanted to make george see the colors that dream loved to watch every day.

but it would never happen. george liked to be alone. he liked to leave for a week and come back just as silently as he left. sapnap saw him the least only because dream insisted on being with the smaller boy constantly when he was in their bubble.

with his hand running gently against the small of george's back, dream guided him into their house.


End file.
